Field of the Invention
Generally, the present invention relates to multimedia data searching. More specifically, the present invention relates to data mining, internet search engines, multimedia storage, multimedia data bases, data warehousing, multimedia data compression, multimedia communications, data security and intelligence agents.
Description of Related Art
There are massive amount of multimedia objects on the Internet. Current Internet search engines are “text” or “hypertext” based. It is difficult to search for non-text media objects, like video, image, and audio, which are more targeted for human consumption. Most of the current methods for organizing multimedia data are based on “metadata”, which is also text based information. There is no current effective method to arrange or sort media objects available in the disorder of the World Wide Web, or to construct an ordered media storage and media storage network structure based on the multimedia data content itself. Most, if not all, of the current search engines available today utilize fixed search criteria and cannot tailor or adjust to the requester's individual tastes or measures. The techniques and systems used in prior art systems are therefore optimized for, if not dedicated to, text-based searching, which limits their effectiveness for searching objects which are not text-based. However, the reduction of media objects to a set of metadata, as used by conventional systems, necessarily eliminates large amounts of the most useful data and therefore can often yield an unsatisfactory search result.
There has therefore been a need for systems, processors, techniques and methods for characterizing, searching for and sorting media objects available on the internet without the need to attach metadata to those media objects.